Sealing Stones
The Sealing Stones are large chained stones that contain pieces of Oswald's body, tainted with black magic. Arthur Barma had written that it was Jack Vessalius who had been sealed inside of the stones and that they were meant to prevent Oswald's return, but this was untrue, leaving the truth behind the purpose of the Seals vague. As of Retrace LXV: Collapse, four of the five Sealing Stones have been broken by the Baskervilles. History After the Tragedy of Sablier, Arthur Barma gathered four other sorcerers and Jack told them that he would allow them to dismember his body in order to create Sealing Stones that would prevent Glen Baskerville's return. Jack then told the sorcerers, one of whom retold Jack's statement to her son, Master Rytas, that should the Baskervilles return, the one who wielded the power of B-Rabbit would surely protect the Seals. In reality, the body parts used for the Seals were actually Oswald's, or Glen Baskerville's, though Arthur never told anyone this, only revealing it in the last chapter of his encrypted journal. It is not known whether or not the sorcerers were aware that they were actually using Glen's body rather than Jack's. Seal 1 The first Sealing Stone was located in the basement of a house somewhere in Sablier, as Fang and Dug had left before Lottie in order to search for the Seal in advance. The guardian of the first Sealing Stone was no where to be found, and it is assumed that the home where the Sealing Stone was located once belonged to the descendant of one of the three unknown mages who helped Arthur seal Glen Baskerville's soul. What exactly happened to the guardian of the first Sealing Stone is unknown. Fang shattered the Seal with his sword and released Oswald's dismembered arm that had been used as a medium for the curse. The explosion and earthquake caused by the destruction of the first Sealing Stone was felt throughout Sablier and Reveil. Seal 2 The second Sealing Stone was in the care of the descendant of one of the original mages, Rytas, who's mother helped Arthur complete the curse on Glen's soul. Oz Vessalius, Alice, Gilbert Nightray and Sharon Rainsworth looked to Rufus Barma for information on the earthquake they'd experienced in Sablier, and so Rufus told them of the Sealing Stones, as well as how he had already located the next Seal in a manor situated in a forest of Carrillon. The price for this information was that the group had to retrieve the Sealing Stone for Rufus, as the two valets he had previously sent never returned and could only be assumed to be dead. Rufus sent the group to the village of Tor to meet with one of his valets, Gruner, who could lead them to the manor via marked trail, acting as their escort along the way.When they reached the manor, the door opened itself and so the group advanced inside, where they encountered a woman named Marie. Marie asked if the group was friends with the two who had come to the manor earlier, which Gruner confirmed, asking what had happened to them. Marie explained that she had just come back from burying them in the forest, suddenly asking the group if she was right to call them the pack of wolves following those two little birds. Marie asked herself how she was supposed to cook a wolf, as she drew her weapon (a large-handled hacksaw) and immediately took to attacking the group. Marie attacked and injured Gilbert's left arm within seconds of launching her attack, but when he tried to retaliate, she was able to drift around the room as if she was in numerous places at once. Sharon attempted to defend herself using Equus, but Marie only laughed when Equus never came. Gruner blocked Marie's blow with his own left shoulder, saving Sharon. Marie explained to the group that Chains could not approach the Sealing Stone, and how she had been ordered to slay all those who approached the manor, with only one exception. Soon enough, the power of the Sealing Stone did its toll on Oz's head, which allows him to realize where Marie really was. Using B-Rabbit's power, Oz destroyed Marie's hacksaw and nearly decapitated her when he summoned B-Rabbit's scythe. Alice brought Oz back to his senses however by putting her arms around him, and so Oz allows the scythe to fade away in light. Rytas emerged finally, apologizing for the rudeness which Marie had displayed, telling the group that the Seal was in the basement. After seeing the Sealing Stone with their own eyes, the group decided to return to Tor to contact Rufus so that Pandora could retrieve the Seal. Gruner volunteered to stay behind as added protection for the Seal, and Rytas gave Oz a box full of spells and clues to the next Sealing Stone. Oz, Alice, Gil and Sharon then made their leave. What they didn't know was that Vincent Nightray had followed them to the manor, and as soon as they'd left, Vincent infiltrated the manor and decapitated Rytas, Marie and Gruner using his Chain, Demios. He then descended to the basement, where he destroyed the second Sealing Stone. The earthquake rumbled through Carrillon, and caused Oz, Alice, Gil and Sharon to return to the manor early, where they saw the massacre and the destroyed Seal, while Vincent and Demios were gone. Seal 3 Located on Isla Yura's estate, the Seals previous guardian was attempting to use the power of the Seal for his own personal gain before he died mysteriously. Isla Yura became the owner of the Seal when he purchased the mansion. He then read the books on the Abyss that the sorcerer had, where he learned about what the Abyss was like before it was the twisted prison it is today. Isla Yura then organized a Cult and lured Duchess Bernice Nightray into it to get close to the Dukedoms. During Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony, both Pandora and the Baskervilles were present to destroy the Seal, although Isla Yura's Cult were planning on using it to reinact the Tragedy and plunge the world into the Abyss, like Jack had attempted to do 100 years before. The Seal was destroyed by Dug during a battle between the Cult, what was left of Pandora and the Baskervilles. It is unknown which tainted piece of Oswald was encased inside the third Seal. The earthquake caused by the breaking of the third Seal was felt in Isla Yura's country, as well as in Pandora's country. Seal 4 The fourth Sealing Stone was located by Rufus Barma using the locations of the other three Sealing Stones to locate the remaining two Stones' locations. It was revealed that the Seal is located inside Pandora's Headquarters, hidden well as it has never been seen by anyone before. Rufus explains that like Lutwidge Academy, Pandora's Headquarters does also contain numerous secret passageways, where the Seal could potentially be hidden. Rufus then decides that it should be Pandora's military's top priority to protect the last Seal no matter what the cost may be. Rufus Barma joined the Baskervilles, stealing Sheryl Rainsworth's Key to the Abyss before leading them to Sealing Stone. They were followed by Pandora, who used a thread woven by Owl and connected to Rufus to also reach the Sealing Stone. A massacre broke out as Pandora battled the Baskervilles, during the chaos, one of Lottie's throwing knives shattered the fifth Seal, releasing Oswald's head. Seal 5 The Fifth Sealing Stone was located by Rufus Barma using the locations of the other four Sealing Stones. The Seal was revealed to be in Count Airy's territory, somewhere where they are not free to approach and as Pandora's military is already small and spread thinly, Rufus decided it was best to abandon the Seal. However, two Baskervilles ventured to Count Airy's territory and successfully destroys this sealing stone. Protectors of the Seals Gallery Seal-1 (2).jpg|Fang and Dug destroy the first Sealing Stone in Sablier Seal-2.jpg|The second Sealing Stone is destroyed by Vincent Nightray and Demios Seal-3.jpg|Dug destroys the third Sealing Stone at Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony Seal-4.jpg|Lottie destroys the fourth Sealing Stone with her throwing knives within Pandora Seal-5.jpg|Two unknown Baskervilles venture to Count Airy's territory and destroy the final Sealing Stone Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Objects Category:Terms Category:Baskervilles